It is known that, at the present status of the art, the procedure to obtain microcircuit is usually constituted by a sequence of steps, processing thin films to obtain resistive elements, while processing thick films to obtain conductive elements.
Resistive elements are usually obtained through a chemical etching of an electrolytic film (about 10 .mu.m thick) grown on the thin film predeposed on the substrate or alternatively through electrolytic growing of conductive areas appropriately prearranged.